Star of Hate
by ADarkknight
Summary: Do you want me to love you?. I cant offer you love, ive already depleted it. But i can give you all my hate. I will think about you everyday, i will help you, so i can crush you later. Let us grow together so that we can defeat anyone but ourselves.
1. Chapter 1

**_Star of Hate._**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Air Gear, but im gathering money to do so someday.**

_Do you want me to love you?. I cant offer you love, ive already depleted it. But i can give you all my hate.  
I will think about you everyday, i will help you, so i can crush you later. Let us grow together so that we can defeat anyone but ourselves. I will let you hate me.Let me hate you. With all my heart. (OC X Simca.)_

**Chapter 1: Bubblegum Crisis.**

Simca, the migratory bird, is scared.

As she walks down the streets in this rainy day, totally dressed in black, she cant help but shiver at what comes next: The Grand Scale Torunament. The tournament to reach the sky and its symbol: The sky regalia.

_"All the trees entwine their arms and stretch towards the sky;  
Gathering the leaves, it devours the light."_

She is scared, because the best of the best will be there, fighting for their ideals. The Kings will confront their roads in a cataclismic crash. And she, will be there, completely hopeless.

Is true that, as the leader of Genesis, she is in great part responsible for what comes next. But she is no king, merely a steward, and she has no road, at least no proper one. She has always been a supportive character, never taking the lead, never taking a path, as the migratory bird the lightweight wings, no past, no future, no responsabilities is a must, at least in the surface.

_"The darkness of the forest deepens.  
The hunter does not see the eyes and fangs of beasts lurking in the darkness."_

But in order to conquer her dreams, she needs strenght. She really believes that she found the new king in him.

-"Crow."

But he still doesnt understand, as everyone has been deceiving him, even herself. But she needs him. In order to break the wall, in order to penetrate the forest, she needs his wind. Only his wind may break the thorns that blockade her path. Sadly, it has come to this, a confrontation when everyone should be together, after all everyone is family, the outcasts, the gravity Children.

_"Tonight, the hunter will be hunted:"_

Everything is wrong. Everything is wrong since that night. When the forest atacked the forest, when brothers and sisters fought to death, for a first time. Even this stupid rain shouldnt be here. That night was raining, too. In order to penetrate the darkness, to get away from the forest, she needs him. With her hand in her heart she whispers to herself, crying.

-"Crow-Kun, wont you help me a little, please... Help me."

_"This is the Sleeping Forest."_

But as her tears go to the ground she notices it: bubbles. Totally surprised, she cant do anything but stare at the seven figures, who look down at her. She cant do anything but tremble and think desperately.

-"Indeed im weak."

Up there, the Crazy Apple looks at her with a mix of rage, compasion and pain.

-"A Swallow can only fly because of its lightweight wings. Thus, if those wings get wet in the rain, it cannot fly." She moves her hand and concludes. "Sayonara, migratory bird."

Om, the water queen, begins.As the bubblegum crisis is activate simca can only reach her hand out, praying for someone to catch it.

The Crow??. Ikki?... She thinks that she saw him like a mirage, briefly. But then she focuses again , as she is not falling anymore, somneone is holding her.

-"Leo..."

She whispers weakly. Then as he nods, she smiles and closes her eyes.

-"...What took you so long."

As Simca faints away. He shoots a stare at Ringo Nomayano, the Thorn queen.

-" I cannot allow this, Crazy Apple. As the leader of Antares, Genesis´ royal guard, i cannot allow you to harm her." Then he whispers to himself." Only i can do it."

Ringo speaks back, still with that look, the hatefull yet sad look she had before.

-" Is for her own good, Star Knight. She is not ready for what comes next"

-" I think thats for her to decide, isnt it?."

This time Ringo allows a sad smile.

-"She was crying out of desperation when we atacked. She is no warrior. And you cant protect her, by the way."

He takes Simca with both his arms, raising her, and stands up. With a face of circunstances he retorts.

-" Even if i cant, i must try."

This time, Mikan Nomayano rises an Eyebrow.

-" Leon, you know what we are. You know you stand no chance, no more than her, at least."

This time Leon smiles handsomely.

-" But thats precisely what the Stars Road is for Mikan."

With that a bright spark comes from his AT´s, blinding everyone. When they regain vision, Leon is no more. Ringo smiles.

-"The star road. A road when the user takes all the lights to him in order to protect the ones he cares in the shadows."

Then she closes her eyes, and says slowly, as if remembering.

-"Come, come see the stars and forget about the children in earth."

Om gets closer.

-"What shall we do? Chase after him? He wont get too far."

Ringo dismisses the question.

-" Our job is done. He couldnt deflect all the bubbles, Simca is disabled, at least for now."

Om objects.

-" But she can be up in two or three months. She may participate in the clash."

This time Mikan punches Om softly in the arm.

-" Only if she decides it. As for me..." she adds in a low voice. "... I would like it."

Ringo says:

-"This migratory bird has always had an star to guide her in her night flights... Lets see if its light can trasspass the forest."

She said that in hope that it can be true. That way, maybe she can get out of the forest, too. She jumps to the building to her right,and with that the sleeping forest disperses.


	2. The Meeting

**_Star of Hate._**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Air Gear, but im gathering money to do so someday.**

_Do you want me to love you?. I cant offer you love, ive already depleted it. But i can give you all my hate.  
I will think about you everyday, i will help you, so i can crush you later. Let us grow together so that we can defeat anyone but ourselves. I will let you hate me.Let me hate you. With all my heart. (OC X Simca.)_

**Chapter 2: The meeting.**

_Leon..It was that day...it all began  
_

**Japan, July 19XX**

-"YAHOOO..."

A pre-teen Simca is doing what she does best. Flying. In the peak of her jump, she grabs her AT´s with both hands and began to make circles with her tiny frame in midair. In front of her is another kid, totally identical to her, but male, her twin.

-"Simca, you are lagging."

-"Look, Kilik. The world goes around and around."

She says this circling so fast that anybody but a gravity children would puke, several times. Kilik sighs.

-"Simca, this is not time to play. The clock tower will open the facility again tonight, we need to stop the Storm Riders. Its our duty"

And with that her intercepts her in midair and brings her down. Simca looks distressed and whispers in a sad tone.

-" Again, eh?"

Her eyes look to the ground, Kilik cant help but to feel sad for her. She never wanted to go back there, well nobody wants actually, but protecting to sky regalia is their _reason d entre_. He understantands that her resolve is, at best, thirty points, but nonetheless...

-" Look, sis. We cant avoid it. The consecuences of having someone grab the regalia..."

She interrupts him.

-"But, im actually not needed, am i?. You, Sora, Spit, Dontores... All of you are way better than i."

He smiles grimly.

-"Thats because not everybody fools around just riding nonstop like you. If you practice im sure..."

But her eyes betray her, she will never practice. She wants..., no, she LOVES to fool around. Life was too hard on her when she was too young, now she wants her young days to last forever. He cant help but to pet her head.

-"You are so rusty tonight that you dont even qualify for zero points. Go, ride wherever you want."

She cant believe him, her face is beaming.

-"Truly?"

He nods.

-" Yeah, we can handle it without you, we are kings after all."

She smiles and jumps to the nearest building. In mid air she sticks her tongue out.

-" Dont let that go into you head."

He shakes his head.She really cant stay put. He wonders if he is spoiling her too much for a second, then he decides that she can do whatever she wants, as he will do the job of both, then he goes directly to the Trophaeum.

Simca rides with no clear goal for awhile, then she stops at a coffee in some park to buy some water. While driking it she sees some boys trying their "brand new" At´s. Their style sucks, but these rich boys (only them can afford the At´s, at least for now) are totally cocky, believing they are kings of the world or something. She may rob them of their dignity to get some money, after all she is a bit short,and hungry . She began scouting the area.

One of them is sticking out, surrounded by six or seven kids. He does 360´s, and 720´s once and again, clearly managing to do them out of pure luck, while his friends cheer for him with all their might, then in one of the jumps he screws up and ends landing with his hands. Simca laughs, but the timing is really bad because she was drinking, and chokes.

By the time she has recovered, he is besides her and she can detail him. More or less 12, her age, a bit tall, hazel eyes, totally puny, his hair is as long as hers. Trully an ass. He seems to be studying her, too, surprisingly he spits:

-"You seem like an ass, laughing out of other persons."

Simca is totally surprised by him. But regains her cool quickly, with a wicked smile she retorts.

-"The name´s Simca."

He raises an eyebrow.

-"Didnt asked your name..."

Her smile become even more wicked.

-"But i bet you wont forget it."

He closes his eyes in rage, this girl is toying with him. He makes a quick glance at his friends, and they nod. Then he shouts with fire in his eyes.

-"Thats it. I challenge you."

He grabs out pack of money, maybe 200 thousand yens, and rubs it in her face.Now her smile is bewildered.

-"Good for me. It will be a dash. From here to..."

She sets her gaze to the horizon, to a big, green building at the other side of town.

-" The Green Goblin INC." She looks back at him. "Hows it?"

He retorts.

-"Fine by me."

_You really looked like an ass. I really think it was going to be easy... well... it was_

They went to the starting point. And some guy did the starting sign. It was one-sided. From the beginning. The guy was still bound to the ground while Simca can fly in the sky freely. However, just to piss him off, she slows down enough to not be out of his sight. She even turned around and began riding backwards, sticking her tongue out at him. But she suddenly feels pain in her head. She just hit a fence, as she is falling down, he passes her, shouting the most enerving words:

-"Ever heard of "the hare and the turtle"?"

She grunts, gets up quickly and less than a minute later, she is besides him. Then she points at her.

-"Hare and.."

She pushes him as she says: "Turtle."

She then jumps to a steel fence that separate two houses, when she is about to jump out of there, she feels him in her back. She speeds up and he tries to pass her riding in the wall of the neighboring house, but his style suck too much. She can only hear him when he shouts.

-" OH, CRAP."

Suddenly her range of vision is obstructed by his falling frame, just as she begins her jump, theres no way to avoid the collision. She just closes her eyes and feels the pain.

-"ouch."

When she opens her eyes, they are both in the ground. She is above him, as he cushioned her fall, the ouch heard before was his, as he opens his eyes she leans closer and kisses him. Much to her embarrasment, she doesnt answer back,as she brokes contact, he seems stiff like a dead man.

-"An opening."

She jumps forward, to the end of the race,he still waits some seconds to move, giving her all the lead she needed. She has to admit that he tried, he really did, with everything he had, but to no avail.

-"GOAL" She shouts as she reaches the top of the building, he follows twenty seconds later, gasping and sweating. His headlooking to the floor. She reaches her hand out.

-"Well??"

He tosses the money at her, she grabs it in the air,and look at the pack. The bills are old, battered, and the pack is made out of many smaller ones. She looks at him in wonder, he is about to cry.

-"Wha..." He answers her unspoken question.

-" The money my friends and i gathered together... We thought we could win money out of the rich boys around that park."

She raises her eyebrow. Her first Deja Vu since she got out the facility.

-"No kiddin..."

He turns around.

-"Anyway, SIMCA,none of your business."

He is about to jump but she rides to him and puts a hand in his shoulder.

-" I can tell by your riding that this is important to you. Tell me, i may give you some."

He looks at her, still with a dark look, he removes her hand.

-" My sister had an accident, and we dont have money for the operation..."

-" So you thought about betting eh?"

-" The AT´s world moves a lot of money. Me and my friends thought that... some.. should come with us"

She tries to give the bills back. He shakes his head.

-"No. I lost, thats just todays money. I have been doing this for a week, but i need more, however it was a fair fight and i lost, keep it..."

She smirks,she knows he has something to say, but needs some help

-"Sooo..."

He adds in a low voice, almost against his will..

-"You..."

-"Yeah?"

-"You stole my first kiss..."

She snickers.

-"Arent you cute?"

-" The names Leon, dont forget it."

-"How could i? That was my first,too."

He smiles handsomely, the same smile that will become his trademark.

-"Liar..."

_Yeah, i lied. But nonetheless, our friendship was true. I helped you with Lynn operation´s money. You helped me to pass my evening in a blissfull state of joy. I never told you this, but since that day, i ride that same circuit everyday. However, even if we went out, we never rode together again,because you met her._

_I remember, i went to your house because i fought with Kilik. He has found out about the Nomayano´s girls and went all out on us._

Kilik: "Answer, me. Takeuchi Sora. Did you know about this?"

Sora:" All right, ill tell you. All the members of the team knew it, except you."

Kilik: " Wha..."

Sora: " You cant keep the regalia forever, you are being too grim. Who do you think you are, God?. You cant treat people of outside like trash"

Spitfire. " Kilik, we agree with Sora. The tower doesnt belong to you, maybe our duty is to release the regalia."

Simca: "Stop it, Brother. You should accept that there are people out there who can fly under the sky as we are, even with the burden of the regalia, like Leo.."

CRASH.

Kilik:"If the persons outside are worthy or not,to put your hopes in strangers... This is no laughing matter. ALL OF YOU ZERO POINTS"

_My own Brother lost it, and when i went to your place to get some peace of mind,what did i found?_

**Japan, August 20XX. Leon´s house.**

-"Simca, this is Rei"

-"..."

-"..."

Rei: "Nice to meet you. Leon told me lots about you."

_Rei... She was really a nice girl. Perfect, just too perfect.I felt betrayed that day,by the two most important persons in my life... I... Im sorry, Leon. Im sorry for what i did that day, that sealed our destiny. Nonetheless Sora´s ambitions, i just wanted that to happen.  
_

-"...Why Now?. How Could you, Leo?"

-"... Cuz you never stay put, and i need someone by me. You just go from one boy to another."

-"Thats because you dont know me."

-"Thats because you dont let me."

_I raised my eyes, i felt your hate that moment, for the first time._

-"So. you want to know me?"

_You nodded. And i sealed her fate while i looked at you with smart eyes.  
_

-"Then i have something to tell you."

-"About what?"

-"About... a regalia."

* * *

**NEXT: The Star Girl and the Migratory bird.**

_Leon: The Sky regalia?The most known treasure in the world of AT´s? You know where it is?. And your friend Sora will help us get it?. Sounds, good. Way too good, Simca._

_Simca: Trust me, will ya?_

_Leon: (Sighs) I guess. Rei and I will go._

_Simca: Good_

**AN**: Hey Fellas, R&R, about anything, good, bad and ugly. It keeps me going. XP.

* * *


	3. Star Girl and Migratory Bird

**_Star of Hate._**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Air Gear, but im gathering money to do so someday.**

_Do you want me to love you?. I cant offer you love, ive already depleted it. But i can give you all my hate.  
I will think about you everyday, i will help you, so i can crush you later. Let us grow together so that we can defeat anyone but ourselves. I will let you hate me. Let me hate you. With all my heart. (OC X Simca.)_

**Chapter 3: Star Girl and Migratory Bird.**

_And then... it happened.  
_

**Japan, August 20XX. Sleeping Forest´s Trophaeum.  
**

"Wow, that´s a pretty long fall."

"Indeed."

Rei and Leon are staring at the botomless hole that is the Trophaeum. They are gonna raid it with the help of half the sleeping forest. The bad part is that the don´t know that the other half will be opposing them. Besides them, Spitfire gives Leon a shoulder pad.

"You can still back off, you know. I´ve watched you Leon, you are pretty good but this is another level."

Leon smiles weakly.

"If we get that thing out of there, the gravity children will be free to do whatever they wish. Aren´t you?."

Spitfire can´t negate the truth. He just nods.

"Then we will help you. For Simca´s sake."

Spitfire turns around and whispers.

"Simca, you are setting up a damn good boy."

Above them, Sora Takeuchi jumps into the tower.

"Let´s go. The Sky regalia is as good as ours."

And with that the entire team follows him.

_It was a sad day.... the worst._

Twenty minutes later, Simca goes to the elected battlefield. Lot of bodies lie scatered around. In just twenty minutes the match between the best of the best is defined, funny thing that so much talent is lost in just that time.

Simca gasps in horror. She first sees Spitfire. His legs and ankles are broken, in his feet no regalia can be seen. Dontores has his complete equipment destroyed. Sora´s legs lay in an imposible angle.

The migratory bird keeps walking in the remmants of the battle. She hears a faint sound to her left. There is Rika Nomayano, her gaze is blank and she seems in shock. She must have gotten here after the match, too. Besides her Simca sees what seems to be a bag in the floor.

"Leon..."

She speeds towards him. Is true that she set up him to be hurt in a whim after seeing his new girlfriend. But Kilik´s wrath was beyond her comprehension.

"Leon, Leon."

The guy seemed uncouncious, with some bruises but nonetheless in pretty good shape compared with the others. However, near him is a trail of blood, Simca´s gaze follows it towards its source.

"Rei....."

As if summoned from another world, Rei turns her blank gaze towards Simca, following her voice. Her crimson hair makes it looks like her head is bleeding, too.

"So... hello there, Simc...ca"

The blonde speeds up and goes to the red head.

"Oh, my god Rei....."

Simca studies carefully the wounds. None of the styles she knows about could do such a great wound, not even Kilik´s Gem road.

"What..What..."

Rei coughs some blood.

"What happened?. What you wanted i guess. We were beated easily. I managed to save him with my Star´s road, but it was too much for me...."

"But... who.."

Rei voice seems to fade away.

"Listen. Protect him, ok?. I don´t know why you did this to us..."

She moves her hand slowly towards her face, where Simca´s tears are beginning to fall.

"But i see you repent. I forgive you.... Please do this as a favor.. make him move on... help. hi...m"

Rei´s heartbeats finally stops. Simca, out of shock, doesn´t move until a while later. She squeezes Rei´s hand.

"Is a promise. I´ll be indebted to you until i make him happy."

_You took it so badly_. _Didn´t spoke to me for three months. If i were the same whimsical girl as before i would just left you alone forever. But know a promise was bounding me._

_Then, you finally spoke. Without even seeing me..._

**Japan, December, 24th 20XX**

"Why?."

His words echoed in the empty room. Scaring Simca. She turned to him.

"I´m so sorry. I..."

He closed his eyes. And leaned dangerously close to her.

"I asked why, Simca. Never asked it before did I?"

"You just came out of nowhere with her.. i just..."

His voice was calm and collected, but it was frightening her.

"Why Simca?. NO excuses. Why did you did it?"

Simca analized herself, deep inside. And finally the answer came to her.

"Because i wanted you to love.... me."

He answered with a sad voice.

"Do you want me to love you?."

The girl just lowered her gaze, listening to her sentence.

"I can´t offer you love. I´ve already depleted it."

He raised her chin, softly as if out of concern for her.

" But i can give you all my hate, Simca."

Fire was sparking in his eyes. She was holding back her tears. He continued.

"I will think about you everyday, i will help you."

He kissed her, fiercely.

"So i can crush you later."

He standed up.

"Let us grow together, grow stronger so that we can defeat anyone but ourselves. Then, i will kill you."

He turned his back on her, towards his door.

"I will let you hate me if you want. At least let me hate you, with all my heart. You owe me that much"

Then he opened the door of his bedroom. With a cofident tone and a smile he finished.

"That´s my promise to you Simca."

He turned to her. With that bright smile that he has to hide his true feelings.

"Come, i´m sure you hadn´t eat anything today. I´ll make some pizza, i know you love it."

She just couldn´t answer back. She followed him downstairs. He added with a eerie cheerfull voice

"Then I guess you want to stay here for Christmas Eve. Sorry i don´t have any gift for you. But tomorrow i´ll buy anything you like...."

She bits her lips.

_Leon... Please, forgive me._

_NEXT: Antares  
_


End file.
